A Spy and A Superhero
by SeeSea18
Summary: If you put the two of them together you would see two boys- exactly alike down to the DNA. But if you took of one's shirt you'd see his torso covered in scars. The other boy would be covered in bruises. The two are secretive and hard to understand. The two boys are a Spy and a Superhero.
1. Chapter 1

**This just happens to be my first AR fic in any form, so please don't hurt my feelings. Oh and I don't own Young Justice, Teen Titans, or Alex Rider. I wish I did though…**

The two boys, at first, looked exactly alike. Both were blond, had blue eyes, and had the exact same facial structure. Even as they grew older they didn't change, and very few could tell them apart. But after the two turned fourteen, something other than their appearance changed. One was always missing or sick, the other was always falling asleep or seemed too tired to do much of anything.

Neither was ever around when something big happened. Like that time London was being held hostage by a super villain and one of the two went missing and then showed up after everything was over.

Their names were Jonathan Alexander Rider and his twin (younger) brother Ian Thomas Rider. The sons of the great Alexander John Rider, who had gone missing seven years prior to where we begin this narration. He disappeared while on a 'business trip' for the 'bank' he worked at.

Since then, his sons had been taken care of and (at Alex's request in his will) trained (secretly and unknowingly) by their surrogate Uncle Ben and his wife Jack. As the two boys grew and changed, so did their bond.

One boy, John, was recruited by MI6 at age fourteen. The new head (Mrs. Jones), had given John a choice- accept or we ask your brother. If he says no then we'll go find another person to help up with their not so little problems. John and Ian were too alike and John knew that Ian wouldn't say no to MI6. To save his brother, the elder boy became a spy. The other boy, Ian, became something quite a bit different.

Ian became a superhero.

Unknown to the two boys, their mother (who had died giving birth to them) had been a Meta Human. Her powers had included the ability to take normal human attributes and enhance them into something completely superhuman. Speed, stealth, strength, psychic abilities, and coordination became deadly weapons in her possession.

Her sons inherited this power.

The two boys soon became widely known in their positions of choice. John was whispered about as Agent Devil, the Destroyer's son. Some even went as far as to call him Alex Rider when they dealt with John. This highly pissed him off.

Ian became Angelicon, one of NightWing's four protégées. Every night he used a hidden Zeta tube in London to meet up with his friends and go on patrol in Gotham. The criminals that met him became terrified of his shadow and would flinch at the very mention of Angelicon.

This story picks up just after John and Ian turn sixteen, as some rather unsettling news reaches the Justice League's and MI6's ears…


	2. Chapter 2: We've got something he wants

Ian rolled his eyes as John yelped and hit the floor.

Again.

'And _I'm_ supposed to be the one with insomnia.' He thought as his twin's curses reached his ears. John had just been rudely awakened by his crazy, baseball shaped alarm clock AND their Uncle Ben. Their Aunt Jack was standing at the stove and smiled as her husband came down the stairs.

"John giving you a hard time?" she asked him as the boy in question slunk into the kitchen. "Meh." John muttered, not that anybody besides Ian could hear him- nobody else had super hearing.

John's blond hair was all over the place, sticking up every which way and his pajamas that consisted of sweat pants and a black t-shirt were rumpled beyond the point of no return. His ice blue eyes pierced Ian's and his look clearly stated 'I-am-not-amused'.

Ian grinned and threw his twin a chocolate donut. The two boys were sixteen and couldn't look more alike, even now with John just up and Ian who'd been up for twenty minutes.

"Thanks for the amazing wonder that is chocolate and pastry my dear brother." John said as Jack harrumphed. She muttered something about her cooking that made both boys snort.

John plopped down and ducked as an ice cube flew at his head. "You're slow Aunt Jack." He said calmly as he scarfed his breakfast.

"Both of you need to get dressed. John, hurry up; Ian, move it!" Ben yelled at them, the only way to make them pay attention.

Ian jumped up and dashed up the stairs, not wanting a water gun squirt to the face.

Neither boy kept his room clean so you'd think that finding a clean school outfit would be hard.

Not really.

For all their craziness, Ian and John were completely organized- to everybody else it just looked like chaos though. Ian snagged a green t-shirt and a pair of grey jeans from his closet and quickly put them on. Then he slipped on his neon blue socks and white tennis shoes. The last few things he grabbed were his backpack, already full with what he would need, and his dad's old SAS jacket. It said, 'A. Rider.' over the heart and this jacket was one of two that his dad had gotten before…

Ian cut off his last thought. John always wore their dad's other jacket (which was a carbon copy of Ian's), so Ian always wore his. Neither of them actually thought that their dad was dead- just highly indisposed. John banged on Ian's door as he rushed past to get down the stairs. "Move it bro!" he called.

Ian took the steps four at a time, breaking his previous record of twenty seconds down the stairs. When he skid into the living room, Ben just facepalmed.

"Do you two ALWAYS have to dress alike?" Ben said as he took in the twins' identical clothing. John and Ian looked at each other and laughed.

"I guess we did it again Johnny."

"We didn't plan this Century."

Their uncle groaned and motioned for them to leave. The two boys shot out of the front door of their Chelsea home and raced to school, both of them oblivious to the other's plans for the afternoon.

Ian had gotten a message earlier that morning from his mentor NightWing- Angelicon's presence was requested at an official Justice League meeting, just like all the other Teen Titans.

John had gotten a phone call at three in the morning on his cell phone from 'The Bank'. He was being summoned for a briefing by the head of MI6, Mrs. Jones.

Neither of them realized that the two worlds that separated them, superhero and spy, were about to clash- and give them a whole new meaning to what it means to be a twin with a secret.

~Watch Tower- NightWing~

NightWing looked at the message again and sighed. Angelicon was NOT going to be happy with him. NightWing knew he should have told his protégée what was really going on, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

On the screen sat two men, both with their heads covered. They were tied to the chairs and both looked beaten up and the olderish one looked extremely fragile. One of the captors laughed and yanked off one of the head coverings to reveal a blond, brown eyed man.

That would look exactly like Ian once the boy grew up, save the eyes and beating.

"Tell NightWing's little apprentice that we've got something he wants. We've got Alex Rider." A garbled voice intoned as the video shut off.

This video told NightWing three things.

Ian's family had major enemies, including a formerly powerful crime organization that was holding his father captive.

NightWing actually saw himself as Ian's protector, and, if at all possible, would lie to him to save him from pain.

Ian's father was alive- and he didn't know it.

And then one more thing occurred to NightWing.

Ian was never going to see this video. Not if NightWing could help it.

Because if NightWing allowed Ian Rider to see his father beaten and bloody, then his name wasn't Richard Grayson.

~MI6- Mrs. Jones~

The woman looked on in resigndness as she beheld the video that was playing on her screen. Two men sat in old metal folding chairs. Hmmm, made in the late 1980's from the look of the rust on them. These men had bruises covering their arms and exposed skin. They were dressed in plain, loose black clothing and had black canvas bags over their heads.

One man was much older that the other, that much was clear from his skin. The other would've been around his early thirties, at most. An unknown man from behind the camera stepped forward and yanked the bag off of the younger man's head.

Mrs. Jones gasped.

Bloodied, beaten, and half dead was her top spy, Agent Luck.

Also known as Alex Rider.

He was still MI6's top spy, though he hadn't been heard from in seven years, since his boys were nine. Alex glared at the man and hissed, "How many of these useless things are we going to make Stupid? This is the second one today!"

"Be quiet Rider, or your little boys get it." The man hissed back. Then he yanked Alex's head back by his hair.

"Tell Agent Devil that we've got something he wants. We've got Alex Rider."

The video cut off and the head of MI6 was left staring at a black screen without any clue as to what she was going to tell John.

'I'll just tell him that his father is being held captive and he'll be going on an undercover mission to rescue him. Deep undercover, with joint with the SAS and whoever else was sent that other video. But neither group was going to learn John's identity; he would wear a half mask and go only by Agent Devil.'

This was common practice whenever John went on missions that had him working with members of organizations other than MI6. Or when he went on missions with his uncle, Benjamin Daniels.

No one was allowed to tell Agent Daniels that his nephew was MI6's top spy, right up there next to his father.

Daniels would kill her.

Jones was more worried about John though. How was she supposed to tell him that his father was being held captive, when he'd been KIA for six years?

And missing for seven?

**AN/: and HELLO TO YOU! thank you for everything, like actually reading this story. It just wouldn't get the heck out of my head. Btw, Jones's was more informative because she's the TRAINED SPY, Grayson is a superhero dectective. I love this story!**


	3. Chapter 3:Three Days

**This just happens to be my first AR fic in any form, so please don't hurt my feelings. Oh and I don't own Young Justice, Teen Titans, or Alex Rider. I wish I did though…**

~Ian's POV~

I let the paper balls bounce off of my head as I sat next to the window in math class. The only way any of the morons here at school could tell John and I apart was to see which one of us chucked the paper back.

That would be John.

I resisted the urge to send the crap back using my telekinesis. But that was against 'Wing's rules. No powers used to meet menial ends.

Unfortunately, that included sending wads of paper flying back at the jerks behind me.

Curse being a justice seeking superhero!

I heard John's low growl from the back of the room- thanks again to my superhearing. I feel so sorry for the idiots who ever cross him thinking that he's me.

I feel sorry for the idiots who try to attack me. I, thanks to my mentor, could smack them six ways to Sunday and still have more ways to kick their arses.

But I wasn't allowed to. Dang it.

Anyway, so I was paying attention to the teacher and ignoring the jerks in the back as well as I could. After what seemed like four hours, but was only four minutes, the final bell rang. I jumped up and wacked my head against the chin of some guy who stood over me.

"Where do ya think you're going Rider?" the hulking boy said. I searched my mental banks and found his name and a comeback within two seconds.

His name was Randy Waltser, a twelfth year with such a bad track record that he should've been expelled the moment he stepped into the school.

And he had a killer case of bad breath! Sheese, were his teeth actually lime yellow?

"Around you and out the door, like a normal person." I said calmly, watching John out of the corner of my eye. If he thought I couldn't do this he would jump in…

Randy slapped his hand onto my shoulder and I had to fight from wincing. That bruise from last night's tangle with one of those the gang members throbbed. Ouch.

"Well I have a question for you Rider. Are you gonna pick up all my paper that you scattered all over the floor?" he said, the dangerous note in his voice lost on me. "I don't believe that I had anything to do with your papers, Randy. You seem to have thrown them at me- that makes them mine and I can do whatever I want with them." I answered, still using my calm and neutral voice.

Oh am I in for a beating or what?

I could see Randy's little brain try to understand what I had just said. Well, no point waiting around for him to figure it out. I jumped up again, ducked under the thug's arm, and went to stand next to John.

Randy looked from John to me and back again, gauging his odds of beating the twin Riders in a fight.

He seemed to realize that his chances were in NO way good. Poor him.

My brother slung his arm over my shoulders, brushing my bruise again. We both stalked out of the room, grinning like fools.

"Well that was one fight he wouldn't have had a chance in heck of winning." John said, as we walked down the street towards home. We turned another corner and I laughed. "Nope, the odds were definetly NOT in his favor." I replied. Five minutes later the two of us waltzed up to our front gate.

I typed in the security code and waited ten seconds before opening the gate. Uncle Ben was freaking paranoid, but then again so was I.

Comes with being a superhero I guess.

We walked into the house and waved to Aunt Jack who happened to be in the kitchen. Again.

I dashed upstairs and into my room. A quick change and I was wearing my uniform underneath the outfit I had worn today. The dark blue material hid rather well under the green shirt, even the white markings didn't show through. My loose-ish blue pants didn't even make a difference in appearance with my jeans.

I stomped down the stairs and found myself face to face with my aunt. "Meeting?" she asked me, concern in her eyes. She was the only person in the house who knew about my… volunteer job. I nodded quickly and called out for the rest of the house to hear, "Going for a walk now!"

I heard an accompanying grunt from John's room and a glare from Aunt Jack sent me on my way.

Time to face the music and see what the Justice League wanted with the Teen Titans.

~John's POV~

That Waltser guy wouldn't have known what hit him if he touched my brother again. Not that I doubted Ian's ability to give better than he got, but still. I heard my twin call out something about going for a walk.

And wandering London's streets for six hours was considered a walk?

I made a noise as I changed into more appropriate attire for walking into a high end bank.

Not that I was going to a bank. I was going to MI6's head quarters to show up for another briefing. Jeeze, Jones sure knew how to ruin a bad mood.

The truth was that I actually liked spying. Yeah, sure the original reason I started was to stop my little brother from going instead; but I grew to love my job.

And I got paid for it too.

Paid scholarship to wherever the heck I wanted after high school, enough for Ian to go as well.

Uncle Ben didn't know a thing about my career, but Aunt Jack knew everything- except the scars. She never saw those, I made sure of it.

So I walked out and jumped on my bike a few minutes later heading towards Royal and General. I sped past random people on the sidewalk and avoided all eye contact.

When I swung into the parking garage I locked my bike up and strolled into the bank. I nodded to the old woman who served as the receptionist. That woman could kill anybody within four seconds, no matter that she looked like somebody's 80 year old grandma.

When I finally managed to get to Jones's office, she looked up and smiled slightly.

"Two minutes early John. I have some unsettling news for you." she said, and suddenly twenty different scenarios flashed through my head, each worse than the last.

"What is it?" I asked warily, hoping it had NOTHING to do with Ian. My boss sighed and pulled out a file. "I'm not going to show you the message I was sent, but it was for you. It has something to do with your family."

My heart slammed inside my chest. Ian…

"Its about your father, he's alive and he needs you to save him."

My brain took precious seconds to process the information.

Then it hit me.

"Dad?" I choked out, hardly believing my ears. Jones nodded and sighed again. "You have three days to respond to the demands. They want you to do a job for them-"

"Then I'll do it!" I interrupted, desperate to save my father. My missing dad.

"No Johnathan, I can not allow you to do something so reckless. Instead you'll be going with two SAS teams and one member from another organization. Once I know which group was sent the other message, you nine will be tracking down the kidnappers and save your father." She snapped, though I could see the worry in her eyes.

"What other message?"

"Your father gave me a hint as his captors filmed him. He mentioned that this was the second video they had made. So where did the other video go?"

I thought about it for a second. "Somewhere." I answered dully.

Jones looked like she was about to facepalm, my answer was so simple and unlike me.

"Yes John, somewhere. Agent Devil will be leaving in a minimum of four days and will be using the usual security measures."

I nodded and slumped in my chair. Dad, I was really going to save my dad. Maybe now I could make him tell me why the heck the criminals kept calling me 'Alex' even though they knew that wasn't my name.

But it was my dad's name.

~Ian's POV~

I stepped out of the Zeta tube and into the glomping hug from one of my two partners, Huntress and Darkstar.

Aka, Artemis and Daniel Grayson.

Danny grinned as he pulled back and slug his arm around my neck. I smiled thankfully as he avoided all of my bruises and half dragged me to where NightWing, actually in full uniform, stood.

"Hurry and get suited up Ian, they want to talk to all fourteen of the Teen Titans." My mentor said quickly, glancing around.

Yep, paranoia comes with the territory.

I zipped to the bathroom and quickly took off my civies. My suit was a dark blue tunic shirt with a reflective NightWing symbol on the chest that only showed up when I twisted in the light. A stylized "A" inked in silver and surrounded by a gold halo held a place right above my heart. An angel wing design in white covered my back, marking me as definetly Angelicon, the fourth NightWing protégée.

Finally I slipped on my blue domino mask that hid my eye color but didn't hinder my sight.

When I walked out I ran into Speed and Racer- Keith and Kenny West. "Dude, do you know what's going on?" Racer asked me as I gave him a funny look.

"You mean you don't know either?"

Racer shook his blond head and his green eyes held confusion. "The League's never called ALL fourteen of us in for a meeting." His ginger twin Speed muttered.

I was now completely confused. What the heck is going on? All of the Titans in one room for a meeting with the heads of the Justice League? Huh?!

"Speed, Racer, Angelicon! The meetings starting!" Huntress called, spurring the twin speedsters into each grabbing one of my arms and running into the conference room.

I hate it when they do that. I could've run just as fast as them if I had wanted to!

But I don't like showing off.

As I took my seat next to Singer (Melody Harper), Darkstar, and Huntress, I wondered again what this whole deal was about. Why had they called all of us?

NightWing stood infront of the plasma screen used for presentations and gave a nod to each person present.

I took a quick head count and found that there were twenty people in the room. NightWing manipulated the screen's controls.

"We have a problem. There has been a threat and ultimatum issued to one of the Teen Titans. And since Huntress," he nodded to his daughter, "insists that all decisions involving the Titans be made with every single member of her team present, I have called all fourteen of them here."

The older heroes made movements of acknowledgment and NightWing continued. "This message was sent by a formerly powerful criminal organization called SCORPIA."

Batman stood up and growled, "What do they think they're doing?"

NightWing shook his head and shrugged. "I have no clue. But the message was clear. They have someone rather important to one of the Titans and to get him back, this Titan must complete a mission for them."

Huntress stood up and glared at her father. "Dad, stop beating around the bush. Which one of my team has been threatened?" she said, not for the first time annoyed with her dad's theatrics.

"The threat has been issued against Angelicon."

My head snapped up.

"SCORPIA has his father."

Then all heck broke loose.

"What!?" I yelled. My dad? Who's been missing for seven years?

Huntress's face hardened, she had almost lost her older brother Richie to a criminal. "Dad.." she started but her father cut her off.

"No. you are NOT going to do something reckless like go on a rescue mission. I don't care if he's part of your team, this is Angelicon's decision. Not yours."

She sat down and glared at the table. Her twin Darkstar put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. The two speedsters glanced at me.

'_If you need our help, just ask. We'll help bring them down.'_ Kenny's voice resounded in my head through the telepathic link that all fourteen of us shared. I nodded.

One by one, every single one of my teammates said that they would help me save my father.

But of course nobody but us could hear it.

Comes with all of us being at the least a telepath, due to a mutation in our genes.

I stood and looked my mentor in the eye. "Who can I take?" I asked, almost afraid to ask.

"I've managed to contact MI6. one of their agents received a similar threat and you'll be working with him and seven SAS men. That is, if you plan on rejecting the ultimatum and mounting a rescue mission."

I mulled over this and made a split second decision- just like I was trained to do.

I was trained to be impulsive.

"I'll work with MI6. but how the heck am I gonna explain this to my brother?"

"Don't. just go and save your father Angelicon. You leave in three days."

And with that the meeting was dismissed.

And of course my teammates surrounded me and started talking.

All at the same time.

This was going to be a long three days…

**A/N: so, how's it? Oh and I'll work on making a full list of all of my gen's Teen Titans and have it up with the next chapter. I haven't seen every episode but I've already got them worked out. And every member is sixteen and twelve out of the fourteen have twins- there are six pairs of twins, and Ian doesn't count because John isn't a superhero. Oh and Melody Harper IS Roy and Jade's second daughter that I imagined up. Tell me if you liked it or not!**


	4. Chapter 4:Alex is gonna kill Benny

**So yeah, I don't own anything that you recognize. But to help you out, now I'm going to give you a list of my next gen characters! The Teen Titans anyway. Oh, and the YJ team I made up too.**

**You can just scroll for a huge amount of time though if you want to skip the bios.**

**..**

**Artemis Moonfire Genesis Grayson- 16- blond, blue eyes, pale, long hair, half Telemarinian (don't know what its called, but I think I remembered right) **

**SuperHero Identities- Cardinal (age 6-14), Huntress (14-16 so far), BlueJay (far freaking future)**

**Leader of the Teen Titans, Archer, Acrobat**

**..**

**Daniel Darkstar Apollo Grayson- 16- black hair, one elmerald green eye one ice blue eye, shaggy short hair, pale, half Telemarinian**

**SuperHero Identities- Robin6 (ages 6-14), Darkstar (14-16 so far), NightWing II (far freakin future)**

**Second in Command of the Teen Titans, Tech, Acrobat**

**..**

**Keith Richard West- 16- shaggy ginger hair, blue eyes, tan, speedster**

**SuperHero Identities- Speed (6-16 and forever)**

**Speedster 1 of the Teen Titans, Archer, TT Bomb Specialist**

**..**

**Kenith Richard West- 16- blond shaggy hair, green eyes, tan, speedster**

**SuperHero Identities- Racer (6-16 and forever)**

**Speedster 2 of the Teen Titans, Archer, Tech**

**..**

**Azari Paron Waters- 16- short black hair, brown eyes, dark skin (black), half Atlantian**

**SuperHero Identites- AquaLad (6-16 and forever)**

**Water Bender of Teen Titans**

**..**

**Tia Jacquline Waters- 16- long black hair, brown eyes, dark skin, half Atlantian**

**SuperHero Identities- Aquamarine (6-16 and forever)**

**Healer of Teen Titans**

**..**

**Alexa Tami Kent- 16- long black hair, sky blue eyes, pale, half Martian, ¼ human, ¼ Kryptonian**

**SuperHero Identities- Tila (6-16 and forever)**

**..**

**Alexi Tima Kent- 16- long black hair, sky blue eyes, pale, half Martian, ¼ human, ¼ Kryptonian**

**SuperHero Identities- Tali (6-16 and forever)**

**..**

**Crow Rai Logan- 16- black short hair, green eyes, pale**

**SuperHero Identities- Osprey (6-16 and forever)**

**Animal Specialist of Teen Titans**

**..**

**Falcon Rath Logan- 16- long brown hair, tan, grey eyes**

**SuperHero Identities- Petigrine (6-16 and forever)**

**Magic Specialist of Teen Titans**

**..**

**Wade Cyo Stone- 16- black short hair, brown eyes, black**

**SuperHero Identities- Technious (6-16 and forever)**

**Head Technician of Teen Titans (he's a technopath- can control technology with his mind)**

**..**

**Lilly Bella Stone- 16- medium brown hair, grey eyes, black, hair is frizzy**

**SuperHero Identities- Pixie (6-16 and forever)**

**Shrinker and Recon**

**..**

**Melody Harmony Harper- 16- long ginger hair, green eyes, pale**

**SuperHero Identities- MockingBird (6-14), Singer (14-16 and forever)**

**Archer, Knife/Sword Specialist of Teen Titans, Acrobat**

**..**

**Ian Thomas Rider- 16- blond, short shaggy hair, tan**

**SuperHero Identities- Angelicon (14-16 and forever)**

**Recon, Martial Arts, Weapons Specialist of Teen Titans, Acrobat**

**..**

**Ryan Brian Drake- 13- black hair (shaggy), blue eyes, pale, half Amazon**

**SuperHero Identities- Robin7 (6-13 so far), NightHawk II (far future)**

**Leader of Young Justice, Bomb Specialist, Acrobat**

**..**

**Zina Carson- 13- black hair (long), blue eyes, pale**

**SuperHero Identities- Sora (6-13 and forever)**

**Magic Specialist of Young Justice, Second in Command**

**..**

**Tony Timothy Todd- 12- shaggy black hair, dark blue eyes, tan**

**SuperHero Identities- Seraph (6-12 so far), Red Robin II (far future)**

**Youngest active member of Young Justice, Acrobat, Weapon's Specialist**

**..**

**Zack Carson- 8- short black hair, tan, bright blue eyes**

**SuperHero Identities- Soren (6-8 so far and forever)**

**Inactive member of Young Justice (must be 12 to be active), Magician**

**..**

**Bart Allen- 10- brown hair, green eyes, tan, speedster**

**SuperHero Identities- Impulse (6-10 so far and forever)**

**Inactive member of Young Justice, Recon, Speedster**

**..**

**Sarah West- 8- long ginger hair, emerald green eyes, pale, speedster**

**SuperHero Identities- Kid Flash II (6-8 so far), Whirlwind (far future)**

**Inactive member of Young Justice, Archer, Speedster**

**..**

**Ava Kori Sanders- 10- medium length ginger hair (frizzy), blue eyes, tan**

**SuperHero Identities- BatGirl (6-10 so far), HummingBird (far future)**

**Inactive member of Young Justice, Acrobat, Martial Artist**

**..**

**Jace Queen- 5- blond, green eyes, pale**

**Future SuperHero Identity- Silver Arrow (6 and forever)**

**Archer, Tech**

**..**

**Janie Queen- 5- long blond hair, green eyes, pale**

**Future SuperHero Identity- Neon Arrow (6 and forever)**

**..**

**Now I'll give you the unattached but honorary members of the Teen Titans!**

**..**

**Damian Alexander Wayne- 18- black hair (short), grey eyes, pale**

**SuperHero Identities- Robin5 (?-16), Neo Batman (21 and forever. He's not allowed to take up the Batman mantle until he's 21 so he just goes by Neo until then)**

**Partner of Sparrow, Acrobat, Weapons Specialist**

**..**

**Richard Authur Arron Grayson- 18- shaggy black hair, emerald green eyes, pale, half Telemarinian**

**SuperHero Identities- Red X (6-18. long story, if you want the backround just let me know), Sparrow (18 and forever)**

**Partner of Neo, Acrobat, Telemarinian Combat Specialist, Weapons Specialist**

**..**

**Ok, now that THAT'S done, on to the chapter! I just wanted to give ya'll a reference for the rest of the chapters. Sorry for the uber long author's note, but I just wanted to get that over. And for the few of you that DIDN'T read the bios, well that's your loss.**

~John's POV~

I sat there in Jones's office for hours, pacing and waiting for her to figure out who else was sent a video.

I was going stir crazy.

After four hours, Jones typed in a password on her keyboard. I spun around and looked at her. She held up a finger for me to be quiet.

I stood before her desk as the video conference loaded. "Yes?" a male voice answered.

"Did you receive a video threatening a man named Alex Rider?" Jones asked, no pomp, no ceremony.

That's why I liked working for her.

"What's it to you?"

"My organization received a similar message. I wish to propose a collaboration with seven SAS men and my agent who was threatened."

The man's voice was harder when he spoke again. "And just who the heck are you?"

"MI6, British Intelligence."

"Give me three days and I'll have one of my protégées meet up with you. What's your name?"

"Tulip Jones, head of MI6. The agent in question is my top agent, Agent Devil. Who will you be sending?"

"The person that was threatened, Angelicon. Where will he meet your team?"

I glared at Jones. The look she returned to me clearly said 'keep your mouth SHUT!'

Grrrr…

"Whales, there is a safe house there that you can send him. I'll send you the quardinates as soon as we finish our conversation."

"Deal, any password needed?"

Jones looked at me. "Well Devil? What should the password be? After all, you and Angelicon will be the leaders of this mission."

"Rider." I said automatically.

"I heard that. Do you have any additional information Mrs. Jones?"

Jones sat there for a second and shifted through the file on her desk.

"Two men, one identified as Alexander Rider and the other unknown. They're being held somewhere in a warm climate, most likely in Iraq. Once the team leaves the safehouse they'll be on their own- no transportation, no contact with either organization until the captives are recovered. Agent Devil's identity is confidential, not even the SAS men will know his real name. he will wear a half mask and," here she glared at me, "will NOT compromise his identity in any way. That is all."

"Deal, remember, three days."

Jones smiled and looked up at me. I kept glaring at her.

"Who in the name of sanity was that?!" I hissed.

"NightWing."

I stared at her in disbelief.

"The superhero?" I asked increduosly.

"Yes. The Justice League were the ones who receive the other message. NightWing was the one who first watched it and he is sending his newest protégée to contribute."

"I thought Angelicon had been a hero for two years?"

"NightWing's other protégées have been out there for ten years."

"Oh. So I've got three days?"

"Three Days, John. Oh, and don't freak out when you meet the SAS teams."

"Why?"

Silence.

"Jones…."

~Ian's POV~

Once I finally told Crow to put a sock in it and managed to make Wade stop handing me gadgets that I could use, I walked off in the direction of the bathroom.

I didn't get far before Artemis waylaid me.

"Angel…" she started but I shook my head. "Business is over Moony, its Ian now."

"Then take off your mask dork." She replied as she snatched off my mask, revealing my blue eyes.

"Hey!" I yelped only to find myself on my behind in less than a second.

"Get over it! And no patrol for you, we don't need you to get hurt before you go rescue your dad."

I glared half- heartedly at her and went to go change.

I don't know when I fell for her, but I think it had something to do with when I first met Huntress- back when she was still Cardinal.

I had just turned fourteen and had run into NightWing on one of my night time walks. When I turned ten, I had started realizing that the world sucked and was overrun with crime.

Stupid me tried to change that by doing recon on gangs and drug dealers and then reporting them to the authorites.

And that was when NightWing found me fighting, and losing, against twenty gang members because the got mad at me for turning their leader in. I was six days from turning fourteen and had been successfully doing my thing for almost four years.

He had been visiting London on a business trip for his foster father, Bruce Wayne, and had wanted to do a short patrol.

He found me instead.

I had already knocked out four guys and was loosing energy fast. Then, in desperation, I tried to will myself to move faster.

I did move faster, just a bit too fast.

Superhuman fast.

NightWing then jumped in and KO'ed the rest of them for me. When he offered to train me, I was skeptical.

But I wanted to help the world, to save it and everybody I could who lived on it.

So, a week later I was in America with Richard Grayson. For some reason, after I told him my name, he immeadiatly took me in and told me who he was. I to this day still don't know why, but when I said my last name was Rider he kinda got a funny look on his face…

When I first met Artemis Grayson, she was talking with her 'cousin' Kenny and had her back to me.

I had walked up to her and tapped her shoulder, not realizing that the girl who would be fourteen in two weeks had been training her entire life to respond.

And I had just surprised her.

Ten seconds later I was on my back on the floor with her foot hovering over my throat.

Her eys had widened and all she could say to me for the next month was that she was SO sorry for reacting like that.

I didn't care, I had fallen hard for the girl who could kick my arse and then feel sorry.

But anyway, back to the present….

.

.

.

.

.

I walked out of the bathroom and straight into NightWing. "Ian, I have to give you some information for your mission." He said quickly, his eyes still roaming.

Ok I was paranoid, but I wasn't THAT paranoid!

"Okay, what is it?"

I wasn't one for pomp and stupidity, you just needed to get to the point before I strangled you.

"You'll be working with Agent Devil and seven SAS men. Rondevous point is in Whales, Jason will drop you off because he's got a scarier presence than I do."

"Why? Because he's an unorthodox hero?"

"Exactly- he doesn't care about being polite. He just says the first thing that comes to mind."

Wasn't that right! Jason Todd, when he first meet me, called me quite a few names and then yelled at NightWing for taking on another apprentice. But it was the man's son that came to my rescue that night.

Tony had just started his superhero career and had been paired with his best friend Ryan Drake (who had just become Robin7). But Seraph (Tony) stood up for me by telling his father just exactly what I could do.

He said that I could fight almost as well as a born member of the BatClan.

He said that I was amazing in his eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He said that I had been doing fine on my own for four years.

I don't know how the heck he knew any of that.

And I don't want to know.

But Red Hood scared the mess out of me.

I am SO glad he has a son…

But anyway, after I got all of my information, 'Wing sent me home. I was ordered to not patrol or Artemis was going to come kick my arse for me. Wow… wonder if I can fight her this time…

As I snuck in through the back door around seven that night, my uncle tapped his foot. Crap.

"You've been out close to four hours Ian. Care to explain?" he asked as he flipped on the kitchen light and looked for all the world like some he actually did this every night. I shrugged and snagged the plate that Aunt Jack had left out for me. "Walking, just like always." I answered, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions.

He only did this before he was about to go on a long business trip somewhere far freaking away. Crap again!

But easier to explain my absence away though… "You need to stop doing this Ian! Its been six years since you started pulling things like this and you've just gotten worse! What are you doing while you go out on these 'walks'?" he snapped, glaring at me. I sighed inwardly and decided to tell a slightly true tale.

What I had been doing two years ago.

"I've been going out and eavesdropping on gangs and other really bad guys. Then I go and tip off the police and get them arrested. It takes awhile before they think I'm up to no good around them but that's the best part. No self respecting drug dealer or gang member is going to complain if a 'kid' is hanging around." I said, watching Uncle Ben's eyes widen in surprise and was that- disbelief?

"Really?"

~Ben's POV~

"I've been going out and eavesdropping on gangs and other really bad guys. Then I go and tip off the police and get them arrested. It takes awhile before they think I'm up to no good around them but that's the best part. No self respecting drug dealer or gang member is going to complain if a 'kid' is hanging around." Ian said without a hint of worry. He even sounded like every kid his age did similar things! He came off as nonchalant and so…

.

.

So Alex. He sounded just like his father when I first met him at Brecon Beacon! I felt my eyes widen as I asked, "Really?"

Ian nodded and smiled. "That's okay right? I'm not getting hurt or anything by the way, if that's what you're worried about Uncle Ben." His blue eyes held a kind of mystery that made me think that he was lying about not getting hurt.

"So you've been out…" I had a hard time getting out the next word, "Spying and then reporting to the police?"

The sixteen year old in my custody grinned and nodded again as he scarfed his now cold dinner. I stared at him as I realized that no matter how I raise these two boys, they would always be like their father.

Alex had been a spy, the best in the world.

Now his youngest son was using the traits that made Alex what he was to do the same thing that Alex had wanted to do.

Ian had become an upholder of the law. And if he'd been doing it for six years he HAD to be pretty good. But one thing kept bothering me, one thing that Ian had said.

He had said that nobody would suspect a teenager to be spying on them.

Exactly what Blunt's reasoning had been when he 'recruited' Alex.

Oh good night, Alex is going to murder me after Agent Devil, that superhero kid, K-unit, and his unit (that he had joined at the behest of Sergeant) A-unit rescued him. I was supposed to be training John and Ian to be able to escape from the life of spying, and now here was his youngest son, going off and spying on the dangerous low lives of London and reporting them to the police.

I really hope Ian never tells his father what he's been up to…

"So I'm going on another business trip Ian." I started, only to be interrupted by his snort of amusement. "Knew it! You always act all prying and overprotective when you're about to go on a business trip!" he crowed.

I need to be more discreet! If Ian could tell then who knew who else could!

"Well, you never know what might happen Ian. Anyways, Jackie says that she's arranged for you to go visit your pen pals in America. Again. And John is going somewhere… Jack won't tell me."

~Ian POV~

Oh… my 'pen pals' in America huh? Nice cover Aunt Jack, now what happens when John tries to call the Grayson household? Artemis and Danny were supposedly my two rich pen pals (they actually were) whose father loved inviting me over every chance he got.

"I've got no clue where John might be going." I commented as I finished my dinner and washed the plate. "I'm going to go do my homework now Uncle Ben." I said as I trooped up the stairs and away from him.

Halfway up I ran into John. "Hey bro, back already?" he asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, I got bored. Homework time…" I groaned. Oh please…

I finished my homework before I left school.

"Done! Well, see you in the morning Mr. I-go-to-bed-at-an-unholy-hour-just-to-screw-with-people." John quipped and I smiled after he was gone. I love it when my brother makes those stupid names up.

**A/N: and now that's good enough for you! sorry for the long thing at the beginning, I just wanted you guys to know who I was taking about. And to my reviewer- nice that you likey.**

**Ian: that wasn't even a word SeeSea**

**John: don't mess with her Century! She could make you do something horrible!**

**Danny: like what? Kiss Artemis?**

**Ian: SHUT UP DANNY!**

**Artemis: why are you yelling at my brother Ian?**

**Me: *sniggers and doesn't even bother hiding it* You'll find out later my dear Moony…**

**Artemis & Ian: I don't like the sound of that…**


	5. Chapter 5: Hunches and Hood's fun

**So yeah, I don't own anything that you recognize.**

~Three Days Later~

~John's POV~

I looked around and could hardly believe that I was going to have to work with these men. Seriously? A short Spanish dude, a Scottish man, four British men, and one lone American. I know that three of the Brits and the American worked with my dad when he was in the SAS but still... What was Jones thinking?

And why the heck is Uncle Ben here? I thought he worked for MI6?

I sat on the low couch and pretended that I didn't know that almost every single person was staring at me. "How old are you?" the Spanish dude- Wolf- asked me. "Classified." I replied, using quite a bit of my will power to not grin like a maniac.

Wolf sputtered and said something about spies and clearance. Now I did grin. Uncle Ben gave me a once over and then crossed his arms. "Why are you being threatened because of Alex Rider hmmm Agent Devil?" he asked.

My smile fell a bit and I frowned. "How the heck would I know Benny boy? Oh and nice to see you too!"

His face turned red and he glared at me. "It's Fox right now. I'm operating as an SAS member, not an MI6 agent, Mr. I-won't-tell-anybody-my-name-and-wear-a-mask-like-some-kind-of-superhero."

I grinned again and laughed. "I'm not the superhero in this mission, but you will get to meet one." One of the men- Eagle- gave me a funny look.

"What do you mean by that Devil?"

"You'll see birdy boy."

That set off a huge uproar and I just watched as the Scot (Snake?) held Eagle back and the rest of the men tried to hide their laughter. I looked around again and mentally cataloged the soldiers around me.

The American had light brown hair, green eyes, and was codenamed Otter.

One Brit had fire engine red hair, blue eyes, and was codenamed Hippo.

The other Brit had black hair, dark eyes, and was codenamed Frog.

According to my research, this was A-unit. And my dad was its fourth member.

He was Lynx.

After I had done that I smirked as Fox challenged Eagle to a poker game and the five other men join in. Before they started though, Fox looked at me.

"Wanna play too?"

My grin widened into an easy smile that put the seven guys at ease. "Winner takes all?" I asked and Wolf snorted. "Why, you think you can win?"

My smile turned into a wicked look of amusement. "Think? Oh please, I just want to know that I'll get my money in the end."

When Frog snickered, Fox elbowed him. "Don't start! I've played with Devil before and he lives up to his name! He plays like the Devil himself is whispering the next card!"

I gave a mysterious smile and plopped myself down beside Wolf and Hippo. "Let's play already!"

Otter gave me a confused look. "Why are you so eager to get started?"

"So I can get this over with and win some freaking money, that's why."

The men seemed to take that personally and the game was intense. But we were interrupted by a knock on the front door, ten feet away. In less than time than it took me to blink, every person in the room had a gun trained on the door as a blond boy wearing a mask similar to mine stuck his head in.

"Rider." He said calmly, almost as if he wanted to laugh for some stupid reason.

~Ian POV~

I knocked on the door and opened it. I was met with eight guns pointing at my head.

Maybe extreme paranoia doesn't just apply to superheroes.

"Rider," I said as calmly as I could while trying not to laugh. The only other guy in the room who seemed to be around my age put down his gun and it seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye.

"Stand down men, he's the last member of the team." Wow his voice sounds a whole heck of a lot like mine…

I stepped all the way into the door and one of the men looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. "Oh my gosh… YOU'RE ANGELICON!" he then squealed like a Justin Bebier fan girl.

I face palmed. You have GOT to be kidding me…

"So that's what you meant Devil." One man said and it took all of my training to not freak out. It was my Uncle Ben!

HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE ON A BUSINESS TRIP FOR HIS FREAKING BANK!

"Oh and I'm Fox by the way." Uncle Ben said as he offered his hand to shake. I numbly did so and just stood there as he introduced the others.

"The bouncy fangirl is Eagle, the short guy is Wolf, the Scottish man is Snake, the American guy is Otter, the black haired man is Frog, the fiery ginger guy is Hippo, and the blond boy over there is Agent Devil." He intoned as he pointed at each person in turn.

Agent Devil rolled his eyes. "So why are you called Angelicon anyway?" he asked out of the blue. "Because I seem to have the luck of an angel."

"Funny, I'm Devil because I seem to have the luck of a devil."

We looked at each other for a solid twenty seconds before yelling at the same time.

"HE'S AFTER ME LUCKY CHARMS!"

The seven grown men stared at us as we doubled over in laughter. "You'd think we'd planned that..." I gasped. Fox shook his head and said, "Well, since we leave tomorrow, why don't you come and play poker with us Angel? We can get to know you and Devil a bit better."

~Three hours later~

Turns out that seven men were no match for two teenage guys. Well at least I think Devil is a teenager… anyway, so Devil and I won almost every match at a tie so the SAS soldiers owed double the amount they had bargained for because they had to pay both of us.

Oh, and getting to know a spy and a superhero didn't work out too well for them either.

Devil cited 'classified' close to a million times and I shot 'MYOB senor nosy' just as much. I felt safe in this house for only one reason- Jason FREAKING Todd was outside and waiting to scare the pants off the SAS men in the morning.

I swear, he's having more fun threatening soldiers than creeping me out…

Devil eventually told Eagle to stop fangirling over me and go make dinner. This caused a rather loud outcry from the SAS as they all insisted that Eagle couldn't cook worth crap and would poison us all. Devil just shrugged and said, "Angelicon and I are the leaders of this mission. I say Eagle cooks and only Angel can counteract me."

The begging and pleading turned to me and I glared at Devil.

His returning grin reminded me uncomfortably of John. Devil looked uncommonly like me- and that unnerved me to no end.

"I say Fox cooks. He looks like he knows what he's doing." I stated rathering Uncle Ben's okay food than Eagle's supposedly poisonous and burnt offerings.

Devil's grin turned to a half hearted glare and once Fox was gone, Devil started to crack jokes again.

"Birdy over there thinks you're a hologram." Devil pointed out, earning a foot stomp from Eagle. I shook my head and started to play a game of guess the card by myself.

~Ben POV~

Oh good night, these two are going to drive me insane! Lucky charms? Sounds like something that Ian and John would cook up, just to mess with people. And speaking of cooking…

I was having a hard time not burning the spaghetti sauce. Not one of my best dishes but I at least know how to make it slightly edible. Angelicon and Devil looked uncommonly alike, and that got me thinking again. The fact that Angel had singled me out as seeming to be a better cook also seemed suspicious.

I thought back to Ian's confession of his 'walks'. What if he did more than just report to the police? But then I remembered, Ian was in America and Jack couldn't lie to me worth crap. But the small thought stayed in my head, even though I ruled it out a while back.

Besides, if Angelicon was Ian, that would mean that John was Agent Devil. And that couldn't be true.

And if it was then God help me when Alex finds out.

I sauntered back into the front room of the safehouse in time to see Angel and Devil engaged in a card throwing match. It seemed that Angel was having more fun bouncing cards off of Wolf's head than he should've.

"STOP IT ALREADY YOU TIGHT WEARING MANIAC!" Wolf hollered, earning him the jack of diamonds to the forehead.

"I don't wear tights Wolf Man." The teenager snapped as Devil almost fell over laughing. Definetly like John and Ian.

I so hope I'm wrong…

~Next Morning~

~Ian POV~

I sat up and realized it was dawn. Great, less than five hours of sleep- how I've been rolling for close to four years. Then I jumped up and sneaked a glance out my window.

Yep, there's Jason in a tree fifty yards from the front door.

I quickly changed into my uniform and then added civvies over that. Black jeans, black t-shirt, black sneakers, and my dark blue mask completed my ensemble. Then I grabbed the mirrored- and completely blacked out- sunglasses that Gray (NightWing) had given me yesterday and slipped them into my pocket.

Never can be too careful.

I slunk downstairs and into the kitchen in time to run into Fox. He jumped and then stared at me like he wasn't sure who I was.

"Devil?" he asked, obviously confused. I shook my head. "Nope, I'm Angelicon. Why, does Devil look like me in civvies or something?" Fox nodded and got this 'I'm thinking don't bother me' face that he uses when he's trying to understand a complex riddle.

Then a boy dressed exactly like me walked into the kitchen. "Dude, what did you get, a mind memo or something?" he asked me. It was Devil!

What the heck…

"I've got no clue! I just put on what I packed."

"So did I."

"Great minds think alike then don't they?"

Fox glared at us and sighed. "You two are just like my nephews! Always confusing everybody and dressing alike just to screw with me."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Well I could always put on my sunglasses, then you could tell us apart." I pulled my glasses out and Devil face palmed.

"No use, I've got the same ones."

Eagle walked down and nodded to the three of us in the kitchen. "Morn' Foxy, Angel, Angel." Then he did a double take. "WAIT A SECOND!"

"I'm Angelicon." I said as I raised my hand. Devil said his name and raised his hand also. Eagle groaned and muttered something about coolest British superhero looking like MI6 spy.

"Nice to know that I'm the coolest British superhero Baldy." I replied, causing Eagle to start sputtering about how nobody should've heard what he said and stuff.

"Super Hearing Eagle, I have it. And bunches of other powers, Mr. I'm-your-biggest-fan-Angelicon!"

Devil cackled and I grinned smugly. Teenagers- 1. SAS- 0.

I snagged a bagel from the sparsely stocked fridge and then scarfed it. Fox, once again, face palmed. "I came on this mission to save the guy I viewed as my little brother and to get away from my nephews for a few days. Instead I get a pair of teenagers who act like my nephews and have their jokes. Except it's like the jokes and puns are on steroids!"

Devil and I fist bumped.

Teenagers- 2.

I calmly walked to the bathroom and took off my mask. My blue eyes looked bright, but a little bloodshot from sleeping with my mask on. Then I pulled out my sunglasses and put them on. Totally NOT Ian Rider.

Nope, I looked like Angelicon now.

I walked out of the bathroom and smack dab into Frog. "Oh hey Devil, good morning." He said as he went into the room I had just vacated.

Awww crap!

I slunk back into the kitchen and signaled for Devil to follow me. I walked up the stairs and into my room. "What do you want Angel?" he asked, obviously annoyed. "Frog just mistook me for you."

"And?"

"That gave me an idea! Let's see how long it takes for seven 'highly trained' SAS soldiers to figure out that you're not me and I'm not you."

Devil looked at me like I was crazy. "That is the most unoriginal idea I have ever heard." He said, and my face fell.

"It's also the best idea I've ever heard."

I whooped and high fived him. The two of us walked downstairs and into a kitchen full of SAS men.

"Hi Devil," Hippo nodded to me, "Hi Angel." He then nodded to Devil. The two of us responded and then we both grabbed a seat at the table, our movements synchronizing and causing the rest of the men to freak out.

Devil grinned with glee. "Love messing with SAS men!" he said, fist pumping and causing Otter to smile slightly.

"Just like the Angelicon that the newspapers keep harking on and on about." He said.

Fox set a plate of bacon in front of me and I started noshing immediately. Once I was done, I realized that the men had started packing up. Great, time to go.

I raced upstairs and shoved everything of mine (that I had unpacked) into the plain black backpack that I had brought with me. When I finished with THAT part, I slipped the knife that Jason had given me last night into the waistband of my jeans.

Never can be too careful…

As I trooped down the stairs, I heard Fox talking to Devil. "Just don't freak out if he does something crazy. Devil has a reputation for being, well, unorthodox in his ways."

I snorted as Devil grinned and said, "I'm pretty unorthodox myself, you might find it hard to tell his orders from mine."

Boy will you Uncle Ben…

Especially if you guys don't figure out that the two of us switched places.

"If you say so Angel." Brushing it off isn't going to help you Foxy…

The nine of us walked outside and Snake walked straight into Jason, who was dressed as Red Hood. "Hello, I'm the Red Hood. I've come to give you a few warnings." Jason started, only to have seven guns pointing at him.

"And what warnings would you have for us?" Fox hissed angrily.

"Be careful around my brother's protégée you idiots." Jason said, sounding just as bored as I felt. "He better not come back in a body bag."

He leaned in and forced Wolf to look into the eye slits on the red mask. "Or I will kill you. Simple as that." Then Jason looked between me and Devil. "And don't fall for his pranks."

The SAS men looked between Devil and I and Eagle snorted. "I think I can tell between Devil," he pointed at me, "And Angel." I rolled my eyes as Jason laughed maliciously. "Apparently you can't or you'd have seen it."

"Seen what Red Hood?" Snake asked, confused. "That the boy wearing the glasses is Angelicon and the boy wearing the mask is Agent Devil." Jason said, still laughing. The soldiers stared at the two of us as Devil took a step back and we stood next to each other.

"Red Hood told them Devil, I don't think it counts…" I intoned, causing Devil to laugh with Jason. "Neither do I."

"Teenagers- 3 then!" I said, and then grinned. "SAS- 0. Still!"

The men groaned and the two of us fist bumped. Jason finally stopped laughing long enough to hand Devil and I two packages.

"Some MI6 twit dropped these off earlier. Its camouflage for Angel and Devil, since they're posing as this Rider guy's sons. Less likely to hurt them, more likely to capture and underestimate."

I ripped open the packaging and unveiled my dad's army jacket. Devil had the same one. "Fakes?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. The one Devil has is a fake, but the one I have is my actual jacket. "Yep, as far as I can tell." Jason answered.

~John's POV~

"Yep, as far as I can tell." Red Hood answered, and I tried not to laugh again. Angel's was a fake, but mine was real.

~Ben POV~

My suspicions heightened as Red Hood pointed out the similarities between the two boys. And the jackets finalized my hunch. Now I was absolutely sure who was who.

Ian was Angelicon, an international superhero and happened to have superpowers.

John was Agent Devil, MI6's top spy after Alex and happened to have worked with me on more than one occasion.

And then I had a horrible thought and I wished as hard as I could that I was wrong with my assumptions.

Alex was going to kill me…

**A/N: so howsit? You likey? You hates? Lemme know and I'll try to explain any questions yall have!**

**Ian: don't let Dad kill Uncle Ben!**

**Me: no promises Ian.**

**Alex: I am going to KILL you Ben!**

**Ben: *hides behind Wolf* **

**John: I don't think that's going to help you Foxy.**

**Eagle: hahahahahahahaha!**


	6. Chapter 6: Tom and John

**So yeah, I don't own anything that you recognize.**

~Alex POV~

I sat next to my fellow captive and sighed. Why the heck would an MI6 agent and a superhero want anything to do with me? The man next to me snorted and poked me in the ribs.

"Cheer up Lex." He said good naturedly, causing me to roll my eyes. "I don't think cheering up is going to help us." I responded as I took another count of the multiple injuries of the man next to me.

"Right, I guess that sounds a bit unusual coming from someone who's been in captivity for almost as long as you've been alive."

I smiled and then cursed SCORPIA again. They had taken my mother, father, and uncle from me. But in the past seven years I had been given one reprieve from my original hatred of the criminal organization that had ruined my life.

They didn't kill my father.

They kept him captive for my entire life.

And now I was being held with him, away from my sons and those I cared for. "So, what do you think the boys look like now? They'd be sixteen now wouldn't they?" my father, Johnathan Rider, asked me. I thought about my boys and smiled again. I hope Ben has been doing what I wanted him to do…

"Well they looked exactly alike when they were seven so I think that they would be the same now as well. Blond, looking uncommonly like me, but with blue eyes. Ian, the baby…" I trailed off, not wanting to keep going. I had named my sons after my father and uncle because I wanted them both to have the resolve of spies but none of the horrible life that went with it.

"And John the protector. I'm still honored that you named your firstborn son after me."

I snorted and shook my head. "I would've named my daughter Johan if she was born first dad!"

Then I had a horrible thought. "Dad…" My father looked at me with confusion. "Yes?"

"What if those videos were sent to intimidate my sons? What if one of my sons was a superhero and the other was a spy?"

"And if they were? What would you do then?"

I thought about it for a few minutes, and considered just what I would do if I was forced to watch my sons commit the crime that SCORPIA wanted them to do. If they found out what, no who, I was?

If Ben had failed in my charge of him to train my sons so that they could run away from the life of deceit and death that I had been forced to live at the age of fourteen?

"I'd kill Jones, and then severely injure Ben."

"Sounds fair."

~Ian POV~

I sat in the bed of the dark blue truck that we were taking on our little journey to save my dad. The men sat in the cab and Devil and I sat in the back, side by side, wearing our jackets and sunglasses. It had been a day and a half since we left the safe house and the SAS soldiers had stopped trying to tell the two of us apart after six hours on the road.

"So, favorite color?" Devil asked me offhandedly. "Gold or ice blue, and yours?"

"Red or sky blue. Hmmmm… Wanna play an actual game?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"A, B, C, name game. Do you know how to play?"

"You bet! Okay I'll go first. Ummm… Artemis!"

"Alex"

"Ben"

"Beth"

"Cassie"

"Carmen"

"Daniel"

"Diana"

"Emily"

"Eric"

"Fred"

"Fiona"

The two of us went back and forth, earning us some rather funny looks from the SAS as we kept playing. "What the heck are you two doing?" Snake asked as Devil said, "Richard."

"We're playing the name game! Do you want us to explain it to you?" I answered, an idea forming in my mind. "On second thought I would rather not have to deal with you explaining something again. The whole superhero protégée thing was bad enough."

I laughed. Eagle had asked for that explanation and the rest of them were almost bored to death by it. Devil shook his head and we started playing a rhythm game together.

~Ben POV~

Ian and John started playing another game and Wolf uttered one of his famous growls. "If those two don't shut up I'm gonna…" he started but I cut him off.

"You do realize that this is THEIR mission, not ours right? They are the leaders of this expedition and we are just their chaperones."

"That's what pisses me off! It's like Cub times two and on steroids…"

If only he knew that his explanation was incredibly accurate. Ian and John WERE just like Alex times two and on steroids! Well, maybe not the steroid part, but definetly Alex times two.

"It would seem that way. Oh and don't forget that they're the ones giving orders this time around."

"Bloody unlikely that I'll forget that." He muttered. Frog laughed and took a sharp turn that slammed the two boys in the back against each other. Loud insults rang out from the two teenagers as the youngest soldier here cackled.

"To-" I started but Frog hushed me. "Don't say my name Foxy! Or those two nutjobs back there might be able to track me!"

Just like the athletic boy who loved action and went to Brooklands. If only the twins knew that their father's best friend was the one who made sure that Alex had gotten the jackets that his sons now wore proudly.

Even though Tom had never really wanted to be in the army or anything in that area, he couldn't just let his best friend have all the fun.

So the loopy and lanky teenage boy joined the SAS right after he got his four year degree in Human Anatomy. Then he was put in the same unit as Alex and given a code name that completely contrasted with his friend's.

"You might know them!" I hissed back. "Only if they're Jonny boy and Century!" he quipped back. Then he took another sharp curve and we could hear the loud THUMP of two bodies hitting the side of the truckbed.

"Will you stop doing that!" Devil yelled. Tom, or, as he was known to the two of them on this mission, Frog, laughed again and called out, "Not in the near future!"

Angel groaned and I could see him flip off Frog from the rearview mirror. "I'm telling Hood!" he yelled, causing Frog to pale. "Stop being a child!" Wolf hollered.

"If I'm acting like a child then does that mean you're acting like an infant?"

Wolf banged his head against the dashboard.

This was gonna be a long mission….

**A/N: and here you go! I just want to see if you guys like the twist I put in or not… if you don't then I could always just ignore the events of this chapter. Oh and sorry its so short, I wanted to give you guys something but I had no idea what to do… so if you have some ideas as to where this should go next, like should I just cut to the rescue and have the rest of the story be about Alex finding out what his sons do for kicks or should I go through and make the entire rescue mission? I could do it both ways, but I don't know which one I really want to do…**

**Alex: I like the one where you rescue me first!**

**Me: Of course you would **

**OH! AND TO MY REVIEWER!**

**BatfamilyFan01: why thank you for that equolent statement. Yes, I think so too!**


	7. Chapter 7: Haven't you seen that yet?

**So yeah, I don't own anything that you recognize.**

~Alex POV~

I looked over at my father and the two of us scooted closer to the wall where we had worn a small hole that we could hear the men in the room next to us. The idiots had decided that their main communications hub was next to their prisoners.

What total morons.

"You must be kidding." Our head captor, Dex, was saying. "MI6 wouldn't be stupid enough to send them."

"They did sir! They have the same jackets, the same facial structure, and the same voice patterns…" his com man, Reil, was replied.

"And as I already said, MI6 would be absolutely insane to send his sons in place of actual agents."

"But that makes the most sense sir! The boys would have the most incentive to save him, and they would be more likey to succeed."

The two of looked at each other and my breath caught in my throat as I realized what we were hearing. According to them, MI6 was sending my sons in place of actual agents.

"And Rider would kill Jones if she did such a thing. No, those two boys in the video are Agent Devil and Angelicon, not Johnathan and Ian Rider."

"Then why are they identical?"

"Because they are. Devil and Angelicon are twins you idiot, haven't you seen that yet?"

Dad and I looked at each other again. "What the heck is going on?" I whispered to him.

~John POV~

We had located the bunker where the signal had originated from, now we just had to figure out how the heck to get in. "I say we go in this way and use a diversion to trick them into thinking that we have more people than we actually do." I said, glaring at Angel.

"That's stupid! They have cameras and a whole bunch of other high tech crap! I say we have a small strike team go in here," Angel pointed to an opening on the other side of where I said we should go in, "and a bunch of smoke bombs where you said that we should go in. Make them think that that's where we're going in and then sneak in the other way."

"Sounds like a ninja's way of thinking, and I sure as heck am not a ninja!" I snapped back at him.

"Too bad, I was trained by a ninja. I say we go this way and get out with the least amount of hurt to everybody else."

I glared at him from behind my sunglasses and he glared right back at me. The SAS men around us scooted away from the two of us. _'Stupid freaking stuck up jerk!'_ I quickly glanced around and saw no one talking.

Where had the voice come from?

'_I must be hearing things'_

Angel glanced sharply at me and got a funny look on his face. "Devil, I think we need to talk away from the others. If we talk without pressure from a bunch of seasoned soldiers we might have a better chance of coming up with a good plan that we both agree on." He said quickly.

"And how do you know that your thinking will work?" I snapped sharply. "Because my two of my partners were co leaders of a team and they had to do that multiple times."

Eagle perked up and jumped to stand next to him. "Which ones?"

"Huntress and Darkstar. Or as they were known then, Robin 6 and Cardinal."

I nodded and followed him as he walked away from the rest.

'_Keep walking and don't stop until I do.'_ A voice said in my head, and I looked around again.

'_Hey douche bag, I'm standing right in front of you.'_

I looked up at Angel and my jaw dropped. No way…

"Who the heck are you and why did you hear my thoughts?" Angel snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at me.

"I could ask the same of you 'Angelicon'. Who are you to hear mine?"

Angel looked at me and sighed. "Please just tell me your name Devil… if you're telepathic then you need to be trained. But if you are who I think you are then we have a very big problem."

His face looked at me so… I don't know, it felt like trying to talk to Ian about something I didn't want him to know.

So I said screw Jones, let's see what happens.

"You can keep a secret right?" I asked Angel, already knowing the answer. The look of disbelief on his face said it all.

"Dude, I've kept my identity a secret since I was fourteen. I've kept my teammates' identities secret for just as long. I think one more person isn't going to hurt much."

I took off my sunglasses and looked at him. Angel's breathing stopped as I said, "John."

"Johnathan Alexander Rider" Angelicon gasped out, as he almost fell over.

I went into spy mode. "How do you know my full name?" I hissed as I grabbed him by the fake army jacket he wore.

Angel reached up and took off his mask, revealing a face that I never thought I would see underneath a mask.

"It's me John, it's me, Ian."

My eyes widened as I dropped him and stared at my twin brother.

.

.

**A/N: and here you go! Don't yall just love annoying cliffs that make you want to strangle me? Hahahhaha I am EVIL!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: I would end it here, but I'm not THAT evil… so keep scrolling.**

Ian looked up at me from where he had fallen. "I never thought for a moment that you were Devil!" he cried as he looked me in the eye. "How have you been hiding this from Uncle Ben and Aunt Jack?" he demanded.

I glared right back at him. "How have YOU been hiding this from Uncle Ben and Aunt Jack?" I hissed back at him.

"Aunt Jack's been covering for me."

My anger deflated. "She's been covering for me too…" I said as I sat down next to him on the ground.

"Soooo… How are we doing this?" Ian asked. "Doing what?"

He slapped the back of my head. "Planning doofus!"

It took us about five minutes to come to an agreement over a plan, then we put our eye coverings back on and waltzed back to the soldiers like nothing had happened.

"What took you two so dang long?" Frog whined. Ian grinned and shook his head. "Trade secret, but maybe you'll figure it out later if you're lucky."

"Okay so here's how this is gonna go down." I started. "Fox, Frog, and Eagle go in this way," I pointed to where Ian had said that a small strike team should have gone in. "And the other soldiers create a distraction here," Ian said as he pointed to where I said we should have gone in all guns blazing.

"Then Angel and I will go in here," I pointed to a small opening barely big enough for a small teenager. "And rescue Rider." Ian finished.

The SAS men stared at the two of us and finally Hippo asked, "When did you two suddenly become telepathic?"

~Ben POV~

I stared at the two boys and sighed inwardly. How in the world am I going to explain this to Alex?

**A/N: and here's the end… sorry for taking so long! My mom keeps taking away my computer for stupid crap and my sister keeps snatching it the moment I'm away… anyway, I'm sorry that it's so short, but I just hit a proverbial block. Anybody got any ideas as to where I should go with this next? Should I drag out the rescue? Should I rush it through and cut to where Alex goes home and Ian and John have to act surprised to see him? Lemme know!**

**writer2be14: thanks!**

**BatfamilyFan01: glad you're lovin it!**

**Blonde'n'Nerdy: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUGESTIONS! **

**Albany: haha! Glad I did something you liked… but what the heck was that about Alex and Ben and Mrs. Jones and blackmail? It kinda got hard to understand after the first sentence…**

**Iresha: I kept going!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ian: took you bloody long enough!**

**Me: *glares* SHUTUP!**


	8. Chapter 8: Doesn't think like Ian

**So, yeah, I really hope you don't think that I own any of this… unless you're talking about my OC's, in which case- MINE!**

~Ian POV~

Our little mission was going just fine, John and I got in without a hitch! And then we hit a snag; a little snag, but an annoying snag nonetheless.

Is it just me, but if I was holding somebody for seven years, wouldn't I stop putting sentries by the door after at least three?

Apparently SCORPIA didn't think like me. There were two sentries before the last corridor that we had to check.

'_Please tell me you have a way to beat them to a pulp without raising the alarms here?'_

John shrugged at my thought and answered with, _'No guarantee that one wouldn't get to say anything, I'm good, but I could make a mistake.'_

'_Leave it to me then.'_

I concentrated on my speed abilities and then took off. In less than two seconds, both men were unconscious and I caught them both before they thumped onto the floor.

'_How…'_ John thought and I just grinned. _'You have plenty to learn about what we can do my dear brother!'_

The two of us hurried to check all the rooms. The second to last room was the one.

"Devil they're in here!" I hissed aloud, not wanting them to find out about our telepathy. He rushed in and started to shake the sleeping men as I kept watch.

~John (the younger, I'll call Alex's dad Granddad John) POV~

I rushed into the room that Ian had called from and shook the younger of the two men. He groaned in pain. Once I assessed that he was close to wakefulness, I more gently shook the old man next to him.

"Sir, you have to wake up!" I said, allowing my voice to drop pitch. He woke up immediately and grabbed the younger man's wrist. "Alex, get up!" he whispered. When Alex- obviously my dad- barely responded, the old man turned his back to me and started shaking him.

'_Ian, dad won't get up!'_

'_Hold out a pen or something and pretend it's a tape recorder, then say something that would attract his attention. Use your normal voice!'_

I could do better than that. I pulled out a tape recorder/bomb thingy I got from Smithers and let my deep voice rise to my normal level of pitch.

"Dad, you've got to wake up!"

I pressed the off button as the old man turned to me and Dad woke up. "Did you just say that?" the man asked and I shook my head.

"No, that was a recording." I said, dropping pitch again and holding up the recorder.

"Devil, we have to move!" Ian hissed urgently and then he grunted as somebody punched him.

"Angel!" I half yelled as my brother was hit by some idiot with a handlebar mustache.

I stood up and kicked him in the face, knocking him down.

Then I put my gun to his head. "Touch him again and I'll blow you away. Oh and didn't you hear, handlebar mustaches are SO last season!" I knocked him out with the butt of my gun and motioned to the others in the room.

"We have to get out of here quickly; the SAS men won't be able to fool them for long!" I hissed and Dad stood up wobbly. "The room next to us is the communications hub; you might be able to help them from there." He said, and then leaned heavily on the other man.

"Angel, you get that."

Ian nodded and ran to the room that Dad had pointed out as the man and I helped Dad out into the corridor.

Then we heard Ian's normal voice over the loudspeaker and echoing all over the compound.

"Hello, this is your impromptu tropical vacation coordinator speaking," he started with a chirpy voice that made me snicker.

"You now have three minutes until the compound is wiped off the face of the earth. Oh and K-Unit, A-Unit, you presence is requested at the rendezvous point IMMEDIATELY!"

Then there was a screech as the microphone came too close to the speaker.

"Angel, you overdramatic moron." I said as he waltzed out into the hallway. He grinned and pointed at the other man. "Who the HECK are you?"

"If you get us out of here quickly, I just might tell you." then Ian and I shared a look.

"Uh Devil, did we have an escape plan?" he asked shakily.

"I thought you did!"

"WE ARE SO DEAD!"

~Two minutes later~

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be…"Ian muttered as we came into sight of the jeep that we were going to use to get to the truck.

The SAS men were already there and on edge. When Fox spotted he ran towards us and almost suffocated Dad as he hugged him. "ALEX!" he half hollered as tears streamed down his face.

"I'm so happy that you're alive!" it was Uncle Ben that was speaking now, and Ian and I could tell by the way he took up time looking Dad over.

"Uh, Foxy, we have to GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" Ian's snapping shocked Uncle Ben. "You can baby him later, if you take any longer we're all gonna die!"

As we started to drive away, we heard shouts from the SCORPIA agents who had found our trail.

"Um, Angelicon?" Frog asked, obviously worried. "Yeah?"

"Were you serious about the whole 'wiped off the face of the earth' thing or were you joking?"

Ian grinned as he looked back at the receding compound. "Actually you'll find out in three, two o-"

A huge explosion shook the ground. "Woops, timing was a bit off wasn't it?" he grinned even more as the men looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? The new Robin is a master of booms, and he taught me some of his favorite techniques!"

~Two days later~

~Granddad John POV~

I sat in a safe house near the SAS training grounds, waiting for the men who would take my son and I to a hospital to arrive. But one of the teenage boys, Angelicon I think it was, was watching the door with unrequited glee.

"Who are you waiting for?" I asked politely. He turned his head towards me and gave me a huge grin. "My ride."

Suddenly I heard a motorcycle outside and heavily booted feet walking up to the door. The boy ran to the door and swung it open.

"Hey Hood!" he cried gleefully as the one of the SAS men, Wolf maybe, walked into the room and went pale.

"Hey Halo, so I see you made it in one piece." The man, 'Hood', said and then turned to Wolf. "See here soldier, I don't care if he came back in one piece, if he says you pissed him off, I'm comin' after you with a shotgun."

Wolf SQUEEKED and rushed out of the room.

How in the…

"Can you take me to HQ Red Hood? Huntress and NightWing will be wanting a report." Angelicon said calmly and then cracked up. "Oh, and that was really funny!"

Devil walked in and grinned as he saw Red Hood. "See, these men CAN be scared of something!" he exclaimed and then turned to Angelicon.

"See ya around Angel. Don't steal nobody's Lucky Charms now!"

"Whatever you say Devil! Ja- nee!"

Once the two heroes were gone, Devil turned to me. "You never told him who you were, so it's my job to find out."

"My name is Johnathan Alexander Rider. I do believe my son named his first born after me."

Devil froze and looked at me with a face of shock. "Oh, Jones is going to KILL me!"

Alex walked in at that moment and gave the boy a funny look. "What are you talking about?"

Devil turned slowly to face him. "Mrs. Jones is going to FLIP when she hears who else was rescued with you, Mr. Rider sir."

"Well, I guess she can just deal with it and move on with her life. How old are you anyway?"

Devil smirked and answered, "Well, that sir is highly classified, but I can tell you this one tidbit- I joined MI6 of my own accord and I get scholarship money and a secret bank fund in my name as rewards for all my hard work."

My son's eyes hardened. "So you're underage."

"Nobody's too young to help. By the way, who the _**HELL**_ are you to have SCORPIA to kidnap you?"

Alex glowered at the boy as he answered, "Have you heard of Agent Luck?"

"You mean the one who is called the Destroyer, the guy with a hundred percent success rate?"

"Yes."

"Well duoh."

"That's me. And you want to know when I started?"

Devil stared at Alex for a good five minutes before he asked, "How old?"

"Fourteen."

"Well… lemme say this, Jonesy knows her stuff."

"Why do you say that?"

" 'Cause, I started two years ago on my birthday…"

The boy turned away and started to walk out the door. As he closed it he called back, "I turned fourteen that day."

Alex's shocked face stayed that way long after the slam of the door stopped echoing throughout the house.

~Ian POV~

I was lounging around in the Grayson living room when the call came in from Uncle Ben.

"I need to speak with Ian please." His voice was audible and clear in the silent room. The Grayson twins sat next to me and their cousins Keith, Kenny, Melody, Tony, Ryan, and Damian, plus Richie, one of Damian and Richie's friends named Terry, and Terry's younger brother Matt, sat stock still around the room. We had all been making small talk, but the moment the phone rang, people stopped in mid-sentence.

"Okay, Ian, it's your Uncle Ben."

I took the phone from 'Wing, or otherwise known as 'Uncle Dick' to me when we weren't in uniform.

"Yeah Uncle Ben, what is it?"

"You know that your father's been missing for seven years right?"

"Please don't tell me you called just to talk to me about how Dad might not be coming back!" I groaned, already knowing what he was going to say next.

"Well, that's not why I'm calling Ian. You're not going to believe this, but I'm sitting next to your father's hospital bed right now."

My heart was soaring, but I couldn't let him know that. "Is this some kind of sick joke Uncle Ben? 'Cause it's nowhere NEAR April."

"No joke Ian, I just had this talk with your brother a few hours ago. Did you know he's in New York working as a junior press agent for a local bank?"

Well the bank thing was new. "Um no, I didn't… but I still don't believe you." in the backround, I heard a weak voice say, 'Give me the phone Ben.'

When the man was put on, my heart stopped, even though I knew who would be speaking. "Ian, you should believe your uncle more often." My dad said, and I gasped, if only to keep up the pretense.

"DAD? Is that really you?" I asked, my heart beating faster than ever.

"Yes little boy, it's actually me."

**A/N: so here you go, I hope you like it! So, now I am going to issue you a challenge! I put a reference somewhere in the past chapters of this fic, and nobody commented on it, so I'm going to have a contest to see who can catch it! PM me when you think you've found it and I'll tell you if you're right! Oh, and the winner gets a cameo as somebody at Brooklands school as somebody! 'cause you know, Alex has to go there and talk to the principal, and you never know who he'll have to run into…**

**Albany- thank you for clearing that up!**

**Kristb2604- here ya go!**

**Batfamily01- no, they got some from their mom, Sarah!**

**Iresha- actually, he's just going to kill Ben and Jones. Jack's like his older sister, and she'd probably do something nasty to him if he tried anything!**

**youngjusticefanatic- yeah, poor Ben!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ben: what are you talking about?**

**Alex: she means that I'm going to strangle you as soon as I can lift my arms above my head!**

**Granddad John: Sorry, I'm not going to help you.**

**Ian and John: NO DAD! DON'T KILL UNCLE BENNY!**


	9. Chapter 9: Same Tactic, Different Uses

**So, yeah, I really hope you don't think that I own any of this… unless you're talking about my OC's, in which case- MINE!**

~Ian POV~

I talked with Dad for a while, and then he asked me were I was exactly.

"I'm in America visiting my pen pals."

"And John's in New York for some idiotic reason, what else is new! When are you coming home?"

I looked at Uncle Dick and he smiled and mouthed, 'In a few hours.'

I felt a rather large grin spread on my face as I said, "I'll be getting on a plane in a few hours actually, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"I love you Ian."

"I love you too Dad."

Once I hung up the others started grinning with me. I finally had my dad back!

~Next day, MI6 HQ~

~Alex POV~

I walked into the Bank's building and nodded to the receptionist. It was the same old lady as when I was a kid…

My dad, John, muttered to me, "Is that woman immortal? Good night, she was here when I first started!"

I tried not to laugh, but that was extremely hard, all things considered. Once we stepped into the elevator I glared at the mirrors. I had slightly shaggy hair, haunted brown eyes, and a bandage around my neck. Jones hadn't even let me see my sons before she ordered my father and I in.

As we walked into her office, I was only slightly surprised to see Ben standing to the side of the room.

"Well, Alex, you seem to have had quite the adventure. I suppose you would like to meet Agent Devil?" she said calmly and it took considerable willpower not to strangle her.

"That is a KID! What were you thinking Jones?" I snapped at her.

"There was a mission that required a young person to complete it. I ASKED him if he would like to help us. I explained everything that could go wrong, and offered him a college scholarship and bank funds. And protection of his family. I did not threaten him, nor did I lie to him. I did not blackmail him into doing anything."

She looked me in the eye. "He accepted of his own accord, and can quit at anytime he wants to. But he really likes his job. And he's just as good as you."

"Now come with me to his office." She stood and I looked at her funny.

"Just like that? No secrecy, none of the cloak and dagger junk you and Blunt were so fond of when I was a kid?"

"Devil voiced his displeasure at his lack of knowledge about you. He insists that you meet him professionally. Oh, and if you want someone to blame, blame me if you must. Do not involve Benjamin in this. He had no inking of this."

We walked down the hall and I saw that the door with my name plate on it was directly next to the one that had Devil's on it. My office had been my uncle's old office, and I was annoyed as I realized that the office that Devil occupied happened to be my father's old office.

My father had no reaction. "So you finally used my office? Good, I never liked it anyway, and this kid must like it if he still works for you." He said cheerfully, and I almost face palmed.

"Dad…"

"Don't start Alex."

We walked into the office and, to our surprise, found the teenager upside down in his swivel chair behind his desk. The sound of a video game being played filled the room.

I couldn't see his face, actually I couldn't see anything other than his tennis shoes and rugged jeans.

"Devil will you sit up?" Jones asked politely and the boy stuck his left hand above the desk and faced it towards her like a hand puppet.

"No." his puppet said, and the boy's voice sounded familiar.

"Now."

The boy shook his puppet's head. "Make me Jonesy."

Jones calmly walked behind his desk and spun his chair. His head made a loud thump and he groaned. "You and my uncle have the same tactic, except he uses it to wake me up for school." He tried to sit up and whacked his head on the underside of his desk.

He shouted a rather unsavory word in Russian.

Beside me, Ben stiffened. "Jones…" he growled.

The boy finished his sentence for him. "Is going to die by your hand, blah blah blah. Get over it and get on with your life for once Foxy."

"Stand up." Jones said.

"Let me finish this level!"

Ben sighed and sad down in one of the two visitor chairs in the room and I claimed the other one for my father.

"Oh and you little Devil, my name is Ben. This isn't SAS duty."

Apparently before the teenager finished his level, Jones snatched the PS whatever from him.

"Now." She was commanding now.

The boy thumped his head again as he tried to get up and this time he yelled another rude word, but in Mandarin.

When he finally stood up my jaw dropped.

He looked like me.

"Hey Dad, whatsup?"

The next few minutes were of Ben holding me back from killing Jones.

My son grinned. "I bet you don't know which one I am I suppose." He said calmly, and I stared at him.

"John?" I asked uncertainly.

He snatched his game back from Jones and flopped back into his chair. "Bingo." He said, stressing the 'B'.

"Hey Uncle Ben, can we go lazertagging tonight?" he asked, and Ben sighed.

"That is completely up to your father."

John looked at me head on. "Dad, can we go lazertagging tonight?"

His bright blue eyes looked so pleading, I could hardly say no.

"That's fine with me." I turned my displeasure onto Jones.

"If anything happens to my son, you will die."

John snorted. "Get in line dad. If I die, she is honor bound to inform Ian first. And HE'LL get to her first. I guarantee it."

The serious moment was broken by a cell phone going off.

"**Oh I'm a gummi bear. Yes I'm a gummi bear!"**

John fell out of his chair again. He fumbled for his phone and hollered into it.

"Did you change your ringtone again?!"

The voice on the other side carried to the rest of us, and three of us stiffened as a voice exactly like John's emanated from the phone.

"Yes I did, why were you doing something important?"

"I told you I had to see my boss!"

"That's why I changed it."

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ME IN ALMOST A WEEK!"

"And? A good prankster plans farther ahead than the opportunity shows."

"I am so getting you for this!"

"And I'll look forward to it!"

John looked up at the rest of us and grinned sheepishly. "Hey, you up for some lazertag tonight?"

"I'm the one who gave you the idea idiot."

"Fine! See you later!" John hung up on his twin.

"Ian says hi, in a roundabout way." He said, and then he groaned.

"Great, now how am I going to explain how I'm arriving home with you three? Ian still doesn't know!"

~Ian POV~

I waited with Aunt Jack for the others to get home. Well actually she waited, I paced.

"Ian, just sit down." She admonished me and I, like I had been doing since I got back, didn't listen to her.

Suddenly the door burst open and John clobbered me.

And I threw him across the room.

Oops?

"HOLY CRAP JOHN ARE YOU OKAY DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!?"

"Wow, Ian, nice form."

I spun to see Dad standing in the doorway. I abandoned my brother in favor of glomping my dad.

"So, let's have some of Jack's LOVELY food and then go lazertagging!" he said happily and I looked at the older man behind him.

"Dad, who is he?"

"Ian, this is your grandfather."

I felt my mouth drop as I looked at the man. He looked like dad a bit.

Make that a lot.

So I surprised him by glomping him too!

**A/N: ok I know this is a short chapter for me, but this came while I was typing up a chapter of my other story, which just got updated to! I hope you like it, the whole John and chair think just came to me randomly… to my reviewers!**

**BatfamilyFan01-hehehe, *singsong voice* it's not over!**

**Iresha- well I'm not the only author that does that, but yes, it is funny!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**John: my head hurts!**

**Me: To dang bad! It was funny!**

**Ian: I'll agree with you there!**

**I'll update after **_**2**_** more reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10: Take us seriously Tron!

**So, yeah, I really hope you don't think that I own any of this… unless you're talking about my OC's, in which case- MINE!**

**Ok so about John and Ian's ability to speak in each others minds.**

'_John to Ian'_

'_**Ian to John'**_

~Granddad John POV~

My second grandson hugged me tightly and I smiled. "Well hello to you as well." I said kindly and the boy looked up at me and grinned.

Even though he looked like John, he acted nothing like him during dinner. The older boy acted like it was his job to make fun of everyone and everything without quarter.

The younger boy felt it was his job to counter everything his brother said, and this made for some rather interesting conversations. It was like a debate was unfolding before me, and it was hard to keep up.

One minute the boys were talking about the contrasts between American and British politics and the next they were talking about cereal brand rip-offs.

Then they got started on the pros and cons of dealing the bullies at school what was due them.

"So, if we did do that like you suggested, we would become prime targets for every nitwit within a twenty mile radius!" Ian said and John shook his head.

"So what? YOU'RE already a prime target Ian! You refuse to fight back unless you absolutely have to!"

"But John, if I fought back, then how would they tell us apart? The only way they do that now is BECAUSE I don't fight back."

"Who cares if they can't tell us apart? What's the point in having a twin if you don't switch places on people?"

"If they can tell us apart easily, or at least think that they can, then we can switch places with more ease that one would think! If you all of a sudden sat in my seat and didn't fight back and I sat in your seat and did fight back, they would believe you were me and I was you. Even if the teachers called our names and we answered to our actual names, the rest of the school would think it was just a prank and keep on believing that we were the other!"

John seemed to think this over for a bit.

"That was highly logical. I accept your proposal- we'll implement it the next time we're in school."

This caused Alex to jump in.

~Alex POV~

"He didn't say anything about a plan for you two to switch places!" I exclaimed and my sons started laughing.

"Uh Dad, did you actually think we were debating on that subject? We weren't we were trying to come up with a way to get back at them." Ian said and the rest of us, with the exception of his brother, stared at him.

"That made no sense when you think about the conversation." Ben said and they nodded.

"That was the point." They said at the same time.

Oh help me…

The rest of dinner was about the same. John and Ian would start a conversation and end up with a new plan of some sorts. When dinner was over the boys turned to gaze at Ben and I turned to him as well.

"Can we" John started.

"Have the keys" Ian added.

"To our birthday presents?" they finished together.

"Ben…" I said and he winced.

"A certain person at 'The Bank' is a grease monkey," that would be Smithers, "and he gave the boys both motorized vehicles for their sixteenth birthday."

Please don't let it be a pair of cars….

"And I'm in charge of their keys until they turn eighteen. They have their licenses, but I normally don't allow them to utilize that particular skill set…"

I immediately thought back to Sarah, my wife. Did he mean that our sons had inherited her powers?

"Well, Ben, since it is actually up to you in that department, it's your choice."

I just wanted to see what Smithers made them. I remember that he gave me a- WAIT A SECOND!

Ben decided to give them the keys and the location of the lazertag arena that we would meet up at.

I heard two engines start up in the garage and I turned to Ben.

"Do they have the same thing that Smithers gave me when I turned sixteen?" I asked warily.

Ben sighed. "Yes, and they are some dang good drivers for those things."

Obviously we got to the arena after John and Ian, but that still didn't prepare me for what I saw.

My sons stood next to two near twin motorcycles, and were playing with a hacky sack while two or three groups of grown men were gathered around them.

John's motorcycle was black and red with a pair of white horns on each side of the bike. It looked like Smithers actually had known who he was when he gave it to him. To make his point, John was wearing a black leather jacket with a large 'D' symbol on his back.

Ian's was the same bike, just with a different paint job. His was silver and gold, with a red halo on each side. Ian himself wore and identical black jacket to John's but his had a large 'A' decal on the back.

"Um, I get why John has devil, buy why does Ian have angel?" I asked Ben and he sighed again.

"Smithers made them to look like polar opposites, with John having his title I suppose. It makes them stand out, and, for your sons, standing out isn't all that great."

I shrugged. "As long as they don't crash I have no problem with motorcycles. After all, I had one like that when I was their age. AND it was made by the same person as well…"

At this Ben actually smiled.

"Your bike is still in the garage Alex. Maybe the three of you can race sometime."

I thought back to my old blue and green bike. "Yeah, I think I'll put that idea to them."

~Ian POV~

We were having way to much fun playing with our hacky sack to bother looking at the men who had come to see our bikes.

This place was not your normal lazertagging joint, even though it looked like it. This place was owned by the armed forces, and normally only those who had been enlisted could come here. It was like a training ground where soldiers could actually have fun while practicing for combat.

If you wanted in, and you weren't military, you had to go through background checks and sign some legal papers. You also had to pass a standard gun test.

Not many civilians came here, but the ones that were happened to be mostly teenage boys, but there were a few girls that popped in from time to time. Artemis most certainly could, since she was a part time detective for the Gotham Police Department. And her brother Danny had signed a military contract with the US Army for two years after he graduated, so he would be in the clear as well.

Hopefully they would come to visit soon…

I really need to stop thinking about that!

Anyway, Dad looked a bit shocked when he saw our bikes.

"Are you two sure you can ride them?" he asked and we just laughed.

"Dad, we'll be fine." John said and Dad actually relaxed.

"As long as you think so…"

The group of men surrounding us broke up a bit but a few stayed behind to chat with our dad.

"So sir, these your boys?" one of the bigger men asked and Dad nodded.

"Yes, these are my sons. Why do you ask?"

The man grunted. "Don't play on the opposite team of 'em unless you want to loose. I haven't seen you around here so I suppose you've never seen your boys in action. Be careful."

Then the man stalked inside. Dad turned to gaze on us. "John, Ian, what did you do to him?"

My brother and I smiled and looked at each other.

'_Should we tell him?'_ John asked and I grinned.

'_**Why not?'**_

"We've beat him more than once in a row. Nothing to be alarmed about!" the two of us said in unison and Dad sighed.

"I wish you two would stop doing that."

Suddenly Dad was tackled from behind by a blur wearing black.

"ALEX!" a male voice hollered and Dad stumbled.

"Tom?"

John and I hadn't seen Uncle Tom in years and both of us stared at the man. Granted, it looked like he wasn't wearing those contacts he had been wearing for the past week or so, but it was still him.

Uncle Tom was Frog!

"Dude, why didn't you tell us you were going to be here?" Uncle Tom crowed and two other men walked up to us.

Otter and Hippo!

"Ralf!" Dad said happily as he hugged Otter and the other man grinned.

"Official reunions are so much fun aren't they?" the American said and Dad grinned as well.

"Max!" this was directed at Hippo and I grimaced.

Would these men recognize us? Well, actually my brother and I weren't wearing our army jackets this time. We never wore them to go lazertagging because they don't hide us in the arena very well. We were only wearing our leather jackets because we had ridden our motorcycles here.

"And I suppose these are your sons?" Otter- no he was Ralf right now- said and Dad grinned.

"Yes they are. The one with the 'D' on his jacket is John and the one with the 'A' on his jacket is Ian."

Hip- no Max- smiled. "We just went on a mission with Benny boy over here, I wonder if these two are as bad as he complained about. But I don't think they measure up to those two teenage boys we had to deal with…"

Well isn't he in for a rather nasty surprise…

"Ok men, I think it's time we got to what we came here to do." Aunt Jack said as she grabbed Dad and Uncle Ben and dragged them towards the arena's doors.

Uncle Tom half skipped over to us. "Let's go boys!" he said with a grin as he slung his arms around our shoulders.

Once we got inside, we showed our ID's to the man at the door.

"Go on ahead. A game's about to start."

John and I rushed past the arcade part of the place and claimed a table for our stuff. Then we took off our jackets.

'_Oh dear, we wore the same thing again!'_

'_**Just means the SAS men will have to work harder to catch us!'**_

We had worn identical clothing, and in all black as well.

"Crap boys, can't you ever wear something that doesn't make you two look like you're about to pull a prank?" Uncle Ben asked and the two of us grinned.

"NOPE!" we crowed and he sighed. Most of the men that had been crowding around us outside had been leaving, so we had the arena more or less to ourselves.

What fun!

We walked into the little room where you got your gun and vest. John and I decided to play on our teamwork and chose the same side- the blue side.

"Aunt Jack, why don't you join us?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I think I will, thank you for offering Ian."

The groups were going to be off, I just knew it. There were nine of us, and, even though I thought my twin and I could take the others together, we needed to make it look like we weren't TOO good.

Suddenly the one other person John and I could want on our team showed up.

His name was Nickalos Messer and he happened to go to a school on the other side of London, Risters, Brookland's enemy school. But that didn't stop John and I from befriending him in any way.

"Hey, it's the twin turbos!" he said as he walked over to us.

"I thought those were your bikes out front! Can I join?"

The two of us grinned. "Oh of course you can Nick, we were just about to go up against a bunch of SAS men." John said and Nick grinned as well.

"Well sirs, I am Nickalos Messer and I shall be joining my friends' team. I wish you good luck."

Nick made a bow to the others. His black hair flopped in his green eyes and he shook his head. "I think I need to cut my hair…"

"Well, I guess I'll even it out. Sorry Alex, but I'm on their team." Uncle Ben came over to stand next to us.

The other team was the green team and I felt sorry for them.

John's codename ended up being Sniper, mine was Ninja, Aunt Jack's was Raze, Nick's was Knight, and Uncle Ben's was Loner.

On the green team were Dad, Uncle Tom, Grandpa, Max, and Ralf.

Dad was Tron, Grandpa was Hunter, Uncle Tom was Rinzler, Max was Myth, and Ralf was Rabid.

We got into positions and the countdown started.

"Go, go, go!" and automated voice said urgently and we rushed into the arena.

"Ninja, Knight, you're with me! Raze, Loner, you two take the higher ground and cover us!" John- I think I should call him Sniper until the game's done- said quickly and I rolled my eyes.

"Who died and made you team leader?" I said good naturedly and then started prowling around in a triangle formation with Knight and Sniper, with my brother as point. I spotted the base for the green team and grinned.

"Sniper, I'm taking out their base." I said as I shot their base and then shot Myth in the back.

"Ninja, Knight, spilt off and hunt them down. Good luck." Sniper ordered and I dashed to the right.

~Alex POV~

As we entered into the actual arena I heard one of my sons hiss orders at the rest of his team.

"Who died and made you team leader?" an identical voice laughed and I tried to pinpoint where they were standing.

"Sniper, I'm taking out their base." One of my sons said and then Myth got hit.

"Rabid, with me!" I hissed and he gave the affirmative. "Ok, so I think my sons are Sniper and Ninja, I didn't manage to get a good look at the codenames on their vests before we went in."

"I agree Tron," Rinzler said and I grinned. "Rinzler, take the higher ground quickly, Loner and Raze are up there already. Hunter, you take the lower ground on the right side with Myth once he gets back up.

Suddenly I got hit, as did the rest of my team.

"Hey Tron, take us seriously!" Jack called, and I looked up to see her taking aim again at us.

The moment my vest came back on I shot her, but the others got hit by Ben.

"Ok, so the three teenagers are the ones on the floor. Raze and Loner are Jack and Ben!"

We came back on and I spotted one of the boys. He had dark hair, so I supposed he was that Nick kid. I think his codename is Knight.

I took the shot and he groaned. Rabid laughed, but his mirth was short lived.

He went out and so did I.

"Sorry I did catch them before Knight, I was busy snagging Hunter."

We spun to see one of my boys, the name on his chest proclaimed him to be Ninja.

Then he went out. "Gotcha!" Rinzler called from up top and then he too groaned.

Seriously, everybody keeps getting hit.

The two boys dashed away and disappeared into the other mini corridor.

A little window like opening caught my eye and I dashed to use it as cover.

~John POV~

I split off from the other two and stalked towards a green vest light, but it went out before I could hit him. I hid behind an obstacle and noted that he had dark hair streaked with gray.

That would be Hunter.

When his vest lit back up I popped him and rushed to find another target.

~Ian POV~

Knight and I split ways and I managed to pop Myth as he stalked past my hiding place.

When will they realize that the blue team knows exactly how to play the other team?

"Ninja, behind you!" Raze called and I flung my gun over my shoulder to catch whoever had snuck up behind me.

It was Hunter and his vest went out.

"No fair!" he shouted and I grinned. "All's fair in family and lazertag!"

I dived and rolled away as Myth took a potshot at me.

Raze snagged him and then Hunter snagged her.

"UP!" yelled Sniper and I dashed up the ramp to higher ground. Once there I cackled as loudly as I could and then shot Rinzler.

"Rapid Fire available." A female automated voice said and I grinned.

I pressed the button that would activate the bonus and swept my barrel across the floor. I hit Tron, Rabid, Hunter, and Myth all at the same time.

Our session was almost over and I needed to hurry up. I pinged Rinzler again before the others had a chance to and then another bonus was announced for me.

At the same time Sniper hit Tron again and he got the same bonus.

"Nuke available."

We looked each other in the eye as I activated mine first. Everyone on the green team went out. After a few seconds they came back on and Sniper activated his.

Directly after that it was all over. An automated male voice eminated from my vest and said, "Leader of the Team!"

Sniper snorted. "So you got the highest score on our team? And I was the one giving orders!"

Knight laughed. "We did a good job!"

Raze grinned. "Now that was fun!"

Loner sighed. "You boys have too much fun with this, Honey, I don't think that grin suits you." He got punched by his wife.

As we hung our vests and guns back up, the other team was groaning about how many times they got hit and they didn't even know which one hit them.

Nick smiled and said, "If you don't know who hit you, it was probably John or Ian. I'm not usually the silent stalkers like they are."

We walked out and guess which team won?

The SAS men all groaned as the blue team whooped and hollered.

On the green team, the 'Leader of the Team' had been Dad, but that didn't surprise me much.

Wow we were having way too much fun with this.

Too bad that it would all come crashing down soon as SCORPIA got it's stinger into our lives again.

**A/N: so here you go, I finished it. So before I go on and reply to my reviewers, I'm going to put a challenge to you. Find the move references here in this chapter! I love those two movies, even though technically they're in the same series and stuff. I won't update until somebody guesses it right, so I suggest you guys work hard! And now to my reviewers!**

**Jewlygem: here you go!**

**Iresha: well, as I hinted at in this chapter, yes Alex knew who his wife was, but no, he doesn't know that his sons have superpowers yet… YET! Yet being the operative word here, as you can see.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ian: I don't wanna be the one to tell him!**

**John: DON'T LOOK AT ME!**

**NightWing: Oh both of you shutup, I was going to do so anyway.**

**Ian & John: THANK YOU!**

**Artemis: Over dramatic nitwits.**

**.**

**.**

**REMINDER! I will update when somebody guesses the movie reference in this chapter right!**


End file.
